Frühlingsliebe Spring Love
by Alex-Hernandez
Summary: Teenage Faust VIII and Eliza. Hope you like it! Rated K


_**Frühlingsliebe**_

"Eliza Gottlieb?" called Mrs. Rae asked as she checked a few names off her list.

"Here!" called a young lady in a pink dress and sunhat as she raised her hand to let the teacher know that she was here and accounted for.

"Johann Faust VIII! Faust… FAUST!!!" screamed the teacher.

"Huh? Oh, here!" answered a timid teenager with an orange scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and thick glasses so thick that you couldn't see his eyes.

A random student yelled "DUMMKOPF!" and few classmates burst into laughter, mainly the boys.

"Don't be so mean!" scolded a girl as she stepped out of her desk to talk to the boy who yelled "dummkopf." A large sum of the girls in class thought Faust was cute, his wavy uncombed blond hair, the way his glasses were hid his eyes, or maybe it was the fact that he always kept to himself, with his head in a book. Most of the guys were jealous of all the attention Faust received from the girls, though they would never admit it, so they usually teased Faust.

"Will all of you please be quiet!?! Some of us are trying to study!" shouted Eliza in an annoyed tone as she stopped writing in her notebook.

"Maybe if you came to school more often,-" answered Mrs. Rae, "You wouldn't have to spend every moment in class studying." The class started snickering, except Faust, who was too busy reading his medical textbook to notice.

During lunch, Faust sat at a table to eat, or at least he tried to anyway, Most of the girls sat with him and tried to start a conversation with him.

"What's your favorite color?" asked a girl.

"When's your birthday?" questioned another.

"I brought you some homemade lunch!" said a young woman.

Faust pointed his finger in a random direction. The girls looked and saw nothing, when they turned around; they found that Faust had disappeared. A couple of girls got up and went looking for Faust while some stayed at the table and blushed to themselves, thinking, "He so shy and cute!" or, "I wonder what his eyes looked like?"

Eliza was on the roof of the building, eating her lunch and studying a little. When she heard a door open and slam shut, she turned around to see Faust panting and adjusting his glasses. Faust looked up and saw, with relief, Eliza.

"H-hi Eliza." Faust said shyly, as he stepped closer, he then sat down beside her,

"Johann!" exclaimed Eliza as she started hugging him and asked, "How've you been?"

"Good!" Faust yelled as Eliza's hug was getting tighter. "You're crushing my ribcage!" At last, she let go.

"Did you get away from your fans and groupies?" teased Eliza.

"You know that's not funny, right?" replied Faust.

"Then why am I smiling." Taunted Eliza as she scoots a little closer.

"You know that if those girls find us here, their going to go crazy." Warned Faust.

"I'm so scared!" joked Eliza as she tilts her head and rest it on Faust's shoulders. Faust then tilted his own head against Eliza's

The two turned their heads away from each other, blushing. The two had been friends since childhood. It was spring time, so Eliza's parents had let her go to school and she was thankful that the weather was warm so she could sit next to her darling Johann. Faust always felt lonesome when it was winter, ever since Eliza was diagnosed with a fatal sickness. Still, he enjoyed these small moments that they could spend together. The pair were in love, though they were too embarrassed to admit it

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" asked Eliza, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I know." Answered Faust, even though he knew the conversation was dull, he went along with it, and the couple spent so much of their time having fake and boring conversations, always afraid to tell the other how they felt.

One day, out of nowhere, Faust, surrounded by girls, knew that he had to tell Eliza how he felt about her, even if he got rejected. Eliza was also planning to confess her love to him that same day. It was lunchtime once more and the Faust just escaped from the girls that were always clinging to him.

Unfortunately, not everything went according to plan. As he was about to go up to the roof, he heard someone yell, "I FOUND HIM!" Faust then heard a stampede of footsteps and high pitched screams of excitement heading his way. Faust started to run away.

"I feel like I'm being hunted." Thought Faust as he kept running for his life.

Eliza was still on the roof, waiting for Faust to come. She was starting to get nervous, because it was strange for Faust to be late for anything.

"Maybe he got captured by his fan club?" Eliza laughed at the idea, knowing Faust was smarter than that. Meanwhile Faust was still trying to lose the pack of women, so far his plan wasn't working until he hid in the men's room, his last line of defense. When Faust entered all the girls stopped and started mumbling about how they almost had him.

Faust felt confident enough to open the bathroom door. When he looked out, he heard more screams of excitement. Immediately he slammed the door, he was trapped like a rat. Faust looked around to find any means of escape or defense, when he spotted a window big enough for him to slip through. He climbed out and stood on the brick ledge of the school.

"All I need to do is climb one story." He jokingly thought as he made his way up to the next ledge. Five minuets passed and finally he made it to the roof only to find that Eliza was not there.

"Where is she?" Faust thought aloud as he searched around the roof for Eliza.

***

Eliza was in the hallways to look for Faust when she came across "The Faust Fan Club," the group was sitting on the ground, panting hard. She knew it was stupid but she asked anyway.

"Have any of you seen Johann?" asked Eliza as politely as she could.

"First of all, we don't know where Faust is," said Derica, a short girl with hair to match and a snooty expression on her face, "and second, you don't call Faust by his first name!"

"Why not?" asked Eliza, feeling annoyed.

"Because he's a respectable individual from a wealthy family, that's why," said the girl in a snooty tone.

Eliza rolled her eyes and walked away. She heard some of the girls yelling, "Get back here! We're not done with you!" She continued looking For Faust when she felt something try to grab her skirt. She turned around and saw a group of boys reaching for her skirt and laughed at her face. Eliza, now infuriated, cracked her right knuckles and punched one perpetrator in the face, almost breaking his nose. He was sent flying and when he hit the ground the rest turned their attention back to Eliza, who now cracked her left knuckles, all of them made a run for it, they knew that you should never go into a lion's den.

"That felt good," she thought as she walked up the stairway that lead to the roof. There she found what she had been looking for, Johann waved at her saying hi. She smiled at him as she made her way to the spot they always sat on, a wooden crate.

The two sat down and talked about what just happened and how they were searching for each other. Joking with each other

"Come on Faust, you can do this." He thought to himself, as he tries to summon up all the courage he had. "Just tell her. The worst thing that can happen is that she dumps you." So far, his words of encouragement weren't very encouraging. The same thing was going through Eliza's head. "Calm down, relax. Just tell him." She sighed a little, hoping that she had the strength to tell him.

Faust raised his hand to remove his glasses and revealed a pair of sea blue, warm, and lonely eyes. Faust looked into Eliza's eyes, his face started to blush, finally, with all his heart, he said, "Ich liebe dich."

Eliza started to giggle a little, knowing that he felt the same way for her. Faust looked down at the ground in disappointment; he thought that Eliza was laughing at him.

Suddenly, he felt something pulling on his long, orange scarf. He looked up and saw Eliza blushing at him, looking so happy. Faust knew what that smile meant. She leaned in closer so she could tell him. She said to Faust, with a warm and kind smile, "Ich liebe dich zu."

With another yank of Faust's scarf, Eliza's and Faust's lips both locked together to share one moment of bliss with each other, wishing the moment would never end and neither would their love for each other. The bell rang.

Eliza and Faust walked to their next class holding hands with playful smiles on their faces. The guys said something like, "Way to go Faust!" As for the girls, they would be thinking, "I can't believe that witch! Where does she get the idea that it's okay to hold hands with Faust! One thing's for sure, I am not giving up without a fight!"

Eliza was aware of this and when she had the chance, she rubbed it in with a smile that said, "I win. Get over it."


End file.
